


Sparks Fly

by Judiejodia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Also fluff, Beauxbatons AU, DJWifi, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Universe, Heartrate, I'm just making these up as I go smh, Julerose - Freeform, Slice of Life, lots of friendship and banter hopefully, ml beauxbatons au, no superheroes in this AU, wizarding AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judiejodia/pseuds/Judiejodia
Summary: A random collection of slice of life drabbles documenting life for our heroes at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.Seriously, guys. They're French. Hogwarts can suck a dick.In which our main squad has been besties since first year, Marinette and Adrien are idiots, and Alya is still trying to make her phone work within the castle grounds in the middle of the frickin' PYRENEES.





	1. Magical (Mal)(fun)ctions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkJackets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJackets/gifts).



> Seems like I'm really doing this. 
> 
> I have a lot of love for this AU, and have so far been posting my silly doodles to tumblr, but I have so many plot ideas that I can't convert into comics with my limited supply of skill and time, that this seemed like a better way. It's not like I have a thesis to write or anything anyway ahahahaha (kill me)

“Seriously, how much MORE could these two grow?!”

Marinette looked up from her book to see Alya looking down at her chest with an exasperated look. Marinette had been desperately trying to figure out the potions homework before class, but hadn't gotten far.  _Maybe she should ask Rose for help?_  Meanwhile, however, Alya had slept in and was now frantically trying to get dressed in time.

“What's wrong?” Marinette asked, while Alya turned this way and that in front of her mirror.

Alya sighed. “When I bought my uniform this summer I didn't expect my boobs to have gone up two sizes before  _Christmas_ ,” she said. She slumped to the ground.

“If it goes on like this I'm popping buttons in no time,” she murmured.

“Let me have a look at it,” Marinette said, sliding her chair away from the table in the middle of their shared dorm and dropping to her knees to where Alya still lay.

“You know that can be fixed easily, right? I've been studying up on transfigurative design magic again.”

“I know,” Alya grinned. “I love you. Now save me from these boobzillas!”

Marinette laughed and took her wand out of her skirt pocket. The hidden pockets had not been in her uniform at first, but they had been her first experiment with designer magic. Not long after that, all of her female friends had begged her to give them pockets as well, showing that while the design of the Beauxbatons uniform was timeless, some practicality was long overdue. 

“Stand up,” Marinette ordered, and Alya stood up in front of the mirror, holding out her arms instinctively. Marinette took a large book off her shelf and laid it down on the table, flipping through the pages. She found what she was looking for, quickly scanned the page, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I'm going to enlarge the fabric around the bust, but I also need to pinch in your blouse at the waist if I do that,” she warned Alya.

“You ready?”

“Work your magic,” Alya said with a giggle.

Marinette raised her wand and started the incantation. While sewing with magic wasn't too hard, and mending was done with a simple  _reparo_ , altering an already finished piece of clothing took a little more effort. Fabric, especially fabric as soft and airy as the blue silk of their uniforms, was fragile and hard to successfully transfigure; the fiber would turn flimsy or fall apart entirely, as if stretched too thin.

Marinette however knew what she was doing. She walked around Alya, adding some fabric here, pulling it tight there, until it was fitted perfectly to Alya's curvy figure. Just when Alya lost her patience and started fidgeting, Marinette declared it finished. She admired her work, walking once more round Alya.

“Happy?”

“You're an absolute lifesaver,” she said, jumping Marinette and enveloping her in a bone-crashing hug until they both fell down into a mess of girls and giggles.

“Hey.” Alya said.

“Hey.”

“Do you think you could pinch in the boys' pants during potions? Make them just a little bit tighter around the butt?”

“ALYA!!”

Alya laughed again. “ _Whaaat?_  Mari, don't pretend like I haven't caught you staring at Adrien lately!” She smirked at her best friend in a knowing way, demanding an answer.

Marinette started stammering out a reply.

“I don't know what you're talking about, Al, he's my friend, we've been friends for years, just because he's super pretty and I care about him doesn't mean I LIKE him, I mean I like him, he's my FRIEND, but LIKE-LIKE?  Alya, he's my friend!” She slumped to the floor some more, staring at their ceiling, which was full of frescoes and decorative plasterwork. She often just lay on the rug in their room, staring and daydreaming. Sure, some of that daydreaming was spent thinking about Adrien's eyes, how green and soft they were, how his laugh just made her want to laugh some more and how he could always guess exactly what he needed to make her feel better. How lately, feeling better had meant butterflies in her stomach and bursting sunlight in her chest.

Not that she'd admit all that to Alya, let alone herself.

Alya snorted.

“Okay  _chérie_ , you just keep lying to yourself. It's not like he is totally smitten by you either, _hmmm_?” Alya gave Marinette a look over her glasses Marinette couldn't quite figure out, but Alya seemed to have let it go and was getting to her feet, and Marinette wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She still had to figure out her potions homework first, anyway.


	2. L'Amour En Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I know that title is cliché yadda yadda yadda but it fits SO. WELL. 
> 
> I also found out today that Rose's name, Rose Lavillant, is made to sound like 'la vie en rose' in the wrong order so there's that. 
> 
> Seeing as i'm still quite new to writing I'd love constructive criticism!

Rose took a deep breath, and inhaled the sweet scents wafting from her kettle. She’d always been a natural at potions, and while she was in an advanced class now and the assigned recipes she’d gotten had gotten harder and harder, she still didn’t have much issues with brewing them to perfection.

She quickly looked around the study room, making sure no one else was paying attention to what she was doing. The tall floor to ceiling windows were catching the last few rays of sunlight filtering through in between the large pillars, and students were either working or napping in the warmth of the setting afternoon sun. Next to her, her wrist-mirror making dancing spots on the ceiling, Juleka was reading one of her gothic novels. She’s always had a preference for the dark muggle stories, that painted pictures of witches as horrible, repulsive hags, sneaky seductresses or ethereal creatures. The irony of it must be funny to her, Rose thought.

 She’d been best friends with Juleka since first year, sharing her dorm with her, Alya and Marinette, and she and Juleka had become practically inseparable from the start. She could read Juleka better than anyone else, or at least she liked to think so. Juleka could stay silent for hours on end if she wished so and liked to hide behind the long and brightly coloured locks of her hair. Sometimes Rose would laugh at the fact that they were so different from each other,  but she wouldn’t want it any other way; Juleka was her everything while she was at school, so far from home. She didn’t like to admit it, but Rose knew perfectly well she could be a bit sensitive, a bit of a scaredy-cat. Knowing someone else would always have her back reassured her to no end.

“I did it!” Rose whisper-yelled, nudging Juleka’s shoulder. Juleka lazily looked up from her book and peered into the kettle.

“you finished it?” she asked.

“Yes!” Rose squealed, finally happy with her results. She knew she wasn’t supposed to be brewing Amortentia, seeing as it was a banned potion at Beauxbatons for ‘imposing on a victim’s integrity and autonomy, resembling enforcement or brainwashing’, but Rose had always loved potions that could take on particular scents, and Amortentia was one of the hardest potions to brew; a real challenge. The only ones she wanted to perfect more were Polyjuice Potion and Felix Felicis. She was brewing Amortentia in secret, but only to see if she could, and to find out the scents of her love. She swore she’d dump it all once she was done brewing it.

“Awesome,” Juleka commented. Her eyes reflected the almost offensive shade of pink the potion had taken on in the last stages of brewing. In a couple of hours it would take on a mother-of-pearl sheen which it was famous for as well, and the characteristic spiralling smoke was there, but for now it all came in a shade so pink no one but rose herself could love it. Juleka inhaled sharply a few times, picking up the scents the potion had taken on for her alone. Rose was bursting with excitement, and couldn’t stop herself from spilling all the smells that the potion sent her way.

“Isn’t it amazing? I smell violets, and chocolate, and my favourite perfume, the _Princesse Fragrance_ one in the pink bottle! What do you smell?”

Juleka blushed harshly, which made her cheeks stand out to her normally pale skin. She looked away shyly and put her hair behind her ears, which Rose found odd. What could make her close up over a smell?

“Come on, tell me, Jules! Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed to tell your best friend?”

Juleka looked up with a surprised look on her face. Then, she cracked a tiny grin, something that was rare for the closed off girl.

“Rose,” she whispered.

“Yes, I’m all ears,’ Rose leaned in, “What do you smell?” She grinned and poked Juleka’s cheek. “What makes you tick? What makes you blush? What makes you _swooon_ , Juleka?” she poked Juleka’s cheek with every question, laughing when her pal hid even farther behind her book.

“Rose,” she murmured again. This time, it almost seemed like she was whispering a secret, or sharing an inside joke. Then again, she’d always been cryptic.

“I don’t understand,” Rose said, pulling back and scrunching her nose. “do you not smell anything? I mean, even if the smell of your love is not there, the smell of _things_ you love is there, right? I’m sure you’re smelling old books or warm butterbeer or bouillabaisse?”

“Rose,” Juleka sighed once more. This time, however, she rose from her seat, placing her friend’s face in her hands, causing her to blush. While rose often hung all over Juleka, Juleka herself rarely reached out first.

“Rose, I smell _roses_ ,” she whispered, focusing her eyes on anything but the girl she was currently holding close. In her eyes Rose could still see the pink of the potion, but also something that hadn’t been there before: a gleam, a shimmer of something sure and steady and yet fragile; a sparkle that rose honestly wanted to catch and hold forever.

and then Rose understood.

“Oh, of course! Yours smells like your Herbology projects! That makes so much sense,” she laughed, shaking her head, “it’s your favourite subject, and you love caring for your flowers! Why didn’t you just say so? I didn’t know you were working with roses now!” she beamed.  

Juleka just shrugged, and went back to her novel. _One day she’ll find out_ , she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought Marinette and Adrien were the biggest fools in love. Hah.
> 
> Anyway this AU is still my baby and any and all content makes me overflow with joy, but that old saying of 'when you want to read a story, write it yourself' is harder than it sounds. I'm struggling to get these drabbles as close to 1000 words as I can but apparently I'm really someone who writes snapshots and snippets. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Friday afternoons in dusty rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's afternoon is disturbed by a voice from above.

“…And if it’s true that food is one of the few things that cannot be conjured out of thin air, what then defines _food_ exactly? Does that mean any plant that is edible to human beings and any animal that is conventionally consumed by humans for food is out of the question? Can we conjure up the leaves of the potato plant but not raw potatoes themselves? How do these ‘ _laws of magic’_ WORK exactly? Where and how and why do they draw the line?”

“ _Hmmm_.”

Alya finally looked up to see that Marinette, who was walking through the gardens on the south side of the castle alongside her, was deep in thought. _Her head deep in the clouds, more like,_ she thought. A lack of focus seemed to define Marinette’s academic life more often than not, but late September was a bit early into the new year to already drift off, if Alya had anything to say about it.

She snapped her fingers in front of Marinette’s face, who snapped up to face her friend apologetically.

“You know you have another three years to go here, right Mari? You might start-“

“YO! ALYA! ALYA!”

Alya recognized Nino’s voice, but no one else was in this part of the terrace. The girls looked up to scan the façade of the castle. They found him hanging out of a window high up in the south-eastern tower.

“Hey, Juliet!” Alya yelled back, “What’s up?!”

“Can you come up here right now?! You gotta see this, girls!” Nino looked back into the tower room and laughed at something that he heard, but Alya couldn’t make out who or what was behind him.

Alya rolled her eyes fondly and closed her book, looking at Marinette. “Come on girl, I don’t think we’re going to get much done on a Friday afternoon anyway.”

Marinette beamed, smiling innocently. “I thought you’d never stop,” she said, laughing when Alya swatted her arm and took off. They raced each other to the nearest entrance, making their way to one of the main staircases, pushing and elbowing each other atop the great marble steps to get to the right floor first, guessing where exactly they’d seen Nino.

 The south-east tower of the Beauxbatons château didn’t house any classrooms or other rooms for public usage as far as Alya knew, and usually she passed right through it to get to the library or some other part of the castle. Especially the highest parts of the towers, which were a lot higher than most of the giant building, were usually forgotten by most students. Additionally, a lot of unused rooms were just completely closed off.

“There!” Marinette said, and Alya heard her and Marinette’s name faintly being called out, and then found Nino running out of a corridor. “Girls!” he said airily, having almost completely run out of breath. “Welcome, and let me accompany you to the best thing that could have possibly happened to you on such a dreary afternoon as this one.” He gestured widely, making a bow and grinning widely.

Alya cocked her hip, saying, “Oh, yeah, sure, this afternoon has been really disappointing so far. The sun is shining, we barely have any homework yet and you and Adrien have been out of our hair up until now. _Truly_ horrible.” She held out her fist for Marinette, who grinned and fistbumped her back smugly.

“What are you even doing all the way over here?” Alya asked. “Shouldn’t you guys be goofing off and disturbing the common rooms?”

That is where Nino smiled. “Ah, but we have been doing exactly that!”, he proclaimed, one finger in the air and his other hand on his chest. He started walking back into the corridor he had come from. Alya took Marinette’s hand and followed him down the unfamiliar corridor. “Adrien and I were _just_ having one of our amazing dungbomb battles-“

Both girls took about three steps back. They both knew full well the effect of dungbombs. They’d both been witnesses (and victims) of these duels.

Nino held up his hands. “Don’t worry, we never actually got as far as hitting each other,” he said, nearing the end of the hallway, “Because then..”

At this point they had reached the actual tower, and were met by some gigantic double doors. Nino put his shoulders against one of them, pushing with some difficulty. When the door gave way, they were met with a huge round room.

“…We found this!” Nino exclaimed, walking to the middle of the room. Dust was dancing through the air in the beams of sunlight coming from the floor-to-ceiling windows, and soft piano music was coming from the middle of the room. Alya entered, and saw a great pianoforte in the middle of the room, and instantly recognized the mop of unruly blond hair behind the instrument. There were a lot of couches, tables and even other instruments around the room, the most peculiar ones being a giant golden harp, a cello that was probably bigger than Marinette, and the pianoforte.

“This is amazing!” Marinette made a pirouette, basking in the beauty of the airy room. She then moved to the windows, admiring the view the high tower gave of the mountains surrounding their school. While the view was already quite spectacular from their own rooms, the height of the towers still managed to make it even better.

Nino beamed at them. “I know, right? We figured it’s some kind of forgotten music room or lounge of whatever, but the piano was perfectly tuned. And our main nerd here,” he said, gesturing to Adrien, “apparently really missed practicing, because he hasn’t stopped playing since.”

“Shut _up_ , Nino!” sounded from the middle of the room.

“Love you more, bro!”

Marinette flopped down onto one of the many couches, and a puff of dust sprang up. “Well, I’m not moving anymore. This place is _perfect_ ,” she sighed, folding her hands behind her head and leaning back into the pillows. Alya smirked at Nino, getting a confused look right back before grabbing his arm and pulling her boyfriend down into another lounger. She heard a faint “ _eeew_ ” from Marinette’s direction, but really couldn’t be bothered now that she was cuddling her boyfriend in the late afternoon sun, while getting a free concert to boot.

This was still weird, though. “How come such a room as this is just completely empty and dusty?”

“Don’t question it,” Nino said. “Just enjoy the unusually empty secret room that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.” He looked up at her. “Man, it’s almost like _magic!”_

Alya laughed at that.

She felt Nino’s arms snaking around her and his nose against the shell of her ear, and she could not imagine a better way to spend the rest of her day. She took out her wand, and starting creating lazy swirls of glittering magic. Alya usually was all about practicality when it came to learning spells, really only bothering to remember the ones she deemed useful, but this one was so de-stressing that she had kept it in her repertoire. She liked to watch the swirls of light climb and climb into the air, catching the rays of sunlight and then vanishing into nothing. For someone who was as driven as her, work could quickly be piled on and on and Alya was known for burnouts that burned brightly but were over quick. Still, they weren’t fun.

It was a good thing that she had her best friends to ground her every now and then.

She was suddenly pulled out of her reverie when a familiar tune entered her ears.

She turned to her side, propping her head up and shooting off some sparks to hit Adrien in the back, who yelped, but otherwise continued to play the same tune with a large grin on his face.

“Really, Agreste, _La Vie en Rose_? That’s the best you can come up with?” she shot at him.

“Don’t bother him, I like it,” Marinette said, and to make a point she stood up to join Adrien on the bench. She watched him play, and Alya kept watching them as Marinette put her head on his shoulder.

She turned back to Nino, who hummed along to the song and held Alya a little tighter. “Not you too, traitor,” Alya grumbled, but she allowed herself to hug Nino right back. “Have you seen them?” she asked, whispering it conspiratorially into his collarbone, to which Nino lifted his head to glance at their friends over their heads. Adrien’s head was resting on top of Marinette’s now as well, and she’d scooted closer to him.  

“Something that wasn’t there before, you mean? I get you.”

“Dork. But, yeah. They _have_ been pretty chummy lately, no?”

“He’s never had that look before.”

“ _Stop_ quoting Disney movie lyrics, this is serious! Do you know what this could mean?”

“Endless boring double dates whenever we’re allowed to go down to the villages?”

“ _Rude_ , Lahiffe.”

To this, Nino just grinned and kissed her forehead. “I want you all to myself, Alya. Is that too much to ask?”

“Hmmm.” Though Alya and Nino’s relationship had had quite the… _turbulent_ start, including some misunderstandings, one of Kim’s stupid bets, and a stampede of angry Pegasi, she wouldn’t have wanted it any different for the life of her. The end of last year had been great, and the following summer had been even _greater_. Nino was infinitely more thoughtful, attentive, and devoted to her than she could ever have anyone imagined to be. He indulged her but kept her grounded, he encouraged her but still took care of her. He was the calm to her crazy, the head to her heart.

With him, she could get used to miraculously appearing rooms on Friday afternoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I know more French songs than just La Vie en Rose. I also know Je ne regrette rien. 
> 
> I kid, I kid. I just really adore Edith Piaf. 
> 
>  
> 
> Aaanyway [crypticcravings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9697466/chapters/23065956) posted the end to her beauxbatons au fic and it inspired me so much I pumped this out in about two nights, completely ignoring my essay that's due friday. Hope you enjoy! I know I'm a bit slow with updating, but I got tons of stuff planned!


	4. the spit is sacred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim knows better than to disrespect the spit. The spit is sacred. The spit binds. Nobody ever said anything about bending the rules, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for not updating for literal months. I just finished writing my thesis, graduated, got accepted into a research master yadda yadda yadda. Life's been busy. Anyway, here's some badly written UST for a ship that is a lot of fun but also a lot of trouble to write!

“Okay, a bet.”

Alix sighed. She had just strapped on her gloves and shin guards, and turned around to see Kim lounging on the bench and looking his usual smug self. The dressing room was still empty, as she and Kim usually came to the pitch super, super early. The adrenaline kick of quidditch matches was the only thing that could usually get Kim out of bed properly before nine. 

“Kim, we’re on the same team,” Alix said, scrunching her nose. “Do you really want to risk a win by also competing against each other?” 

Kim, if possible, slouched even farther down the bench and looked even more smug. The urge to kill rose in Alix. She knew perfectly well that he was baiting her already, but she also knew that she’d never before had been able to let it go. 

Kim gave a languid stretch and said slowly, “If you’re scared, Kubdel…”

“Of course I’m not scared!!”

Alix felt her face turn as pink as her hair, but like hell was she going to back down now that he’d thrown the s-word out there. She hated that he knew exactly how to rope her into his stupid, dangerous plans time and time again (like hell would she admit that she got a kick out of it as much as him). 

Kim sat up eagerly. “Alright. Here’s the deal: if I stop more goals than you score, I get whatever I want from you.”

Adrien walked in, dragging his broomstick and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He took one look at the two, rolled his eyes and kept walking. 

Alix scoffed. “Really. That’s all you had in mind? You’re throwing a quidditch game into the mix, yet the only thing you can come up with is who does better at their job?”

Kim looked scandalized. “The odds are completely against you this way! You’ve got to share the quaffle with two others while I get all the goals directed at just me, and you still want to go a step further?!”

Now it was Alix’s turn to look smug. “Of course. The only reason why we win as much as we do is because I score ten times as much as you let through.” 

Kim shot up like she’d hexed him. “That is not true!!”

Alix knew she had him now. Wait. When had this turned into her goading him? Still, she carried on. “If it’s not, this is the time to prove it. First condition of the bet: I bet that I am better at my position than you are at yours.”

Kim raised an eyebrow, his grin growing impossibly stupider. “Talking about positions…”

“Shut it.”

Kim seemed to be reconsidering, hesitating, but finally threw his hands up and said, “alright, I’ll bite. What else do you have in mind?”

Alix smirked. “Second condition of the bet. How about we see who is better at what they do...while flying upside down?”

Kim’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull. “You want us to do what now?! The entire game?”

“The entire game.”

“You’re insane.”

“Like we hadn’t already established that for the both of us.”

Alix turned around again to check her broom one more time. “If you’re scared, Kim…”

Kim narrowed his eyes. “Oooh, that’s low, using the s-word,” he hissed.

Alix huffed. “You started it. Are you in or not?” She turned to face Kim again and saw him standing up, reaching his arm out. She grasped it, put her left foot forward and spit on the floor at the same time as Kim. A distant “blegh!” could be heard from Adrien and Ivan, who’d entered the dressing room just before. 

Alix turned to her broom one more time. One thing didn’t make sense about all this. What did Kim want out of all this anyway? Usually they decided on the prize beforehand as well, but this time she’d been so riled up that Kim’s ‘whatever the winner wants’ had flown right past her. Oh well. Too late to go back now; the spit was sacred. And, Alix reasoned, no way would Kim ever beat her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!!” 

Kim laughed openly at her, strolling behind her as Alix stormed back into the dressing room. This made her even madder. “That was cheating, Kim! You disrespected the spit! THE SPIT, KIM!” 

Kim gasped, mockingly aghast. “I did no such thing!”

Alix turned around so suddenly Kim almost knocked her over. “You paid Adrien and Nino to not pass me the quaffle even once during the entire game, and somehow bribed ROSE of all people to catch the snitch before that tactic would bite us in the butt!” Right at that moment, Adrien and Nino passed, both bumping Kim’s fist. Adrien turned around on his way in, saying, “sorry Alix, no paying here. Just helping out a bro.”

“You paid Nino to help you win!”

Nino grinned. “Yeah, no lie there.”

Alix had to stand on her tiptoes to even get close to Kim’s face, but she was not backing down from this standoff first. 

Kim grinned even wider. “We never ruled out outside help, Kubdel,” he said. 

“Well, we didn’t nail down the actual reward with spit either,” Alix huffed, “so it’s not like you’ll get anything out of this, anyway.”

“Talking about nailing…”

“SHUT. IT.”

She slammed her foot down on a bench and started taking of her shin guard. The rest of the team had left already. “What did you want out of this, anyway?” she asked. “Not even you would bribe people just to win a stupid bet, even though it is quidditch.” She turned around to put her shin guard away and almost slammed into Kim. When had he gotten so close? He was bent down to meet her height, which Alix absolutely detested and he knew she hated, with his hands on his hips. That might’ve looked like a confident pose to most of their peers, but Alix knew perfectly well that for Kim that stance meant he was actually nervous. His fingers were tapping along with his restless left foot. 

“There’s only one thing I want you to do, Alix,” he said to her, his face close. Her fingers were itching to shove that grin out of her face. 

“Out with it, Lê Chiến,” she hissed, face reddening again. Why was he standing so close?

Kim grinned wider, but his foot and fingers didn’t cease tapping, she noticed. “I want you to kiss me, Alix Kubdel,” he shot at her.

Alix’s crossed arms dropped. He wanted her to do what now? How could this insufferable, infuriating, irritating boy, who was able to make her blood boil and her hair raise ask her to kiss him? How could he ever think she would so much as peck his cheek? How could he ever, ever think (did he ever think?) she would ever go through with thi-

Her fists clutched around his sweat-soaked shirt to violently pull him down even further and her lips crashed into his. It wasn’t a pretty affair. His teeth clashed into hers, his nose pressed into her cheek and he yelped like she’d just pulled his hand onto a red-hot stove. Still, her stomach jumped as if she were flying. She loved that thrill, and sought after it even more. She’d never guessed she could find that excitement, that sensation in this way. 

After his initial surprise, he responded quickly and enthusiastically. His hands eagerly grabbed her waist, lifted her up and dropped her onto the bench so that he could kiss up into her, dragging his teeth over her lower lip and grunting loudly. She responded in kind, angling her jaw the other way, crashing her lips back to his and licking the roof of his mouth. Her stomach jumped again. He pushed her closer to him, and she snarled. Her hands were grabbing at his back, and her nails pushed into his skin when he went for her neck and bit her roughly underneath her ear. She pulled away from him abruptly when he started soothing the spot with his tongue. He looked at her like she’d woken him up with a bucket of icewater, but she didn’t wait for him to react further and jumped from the bench to walk out of the locker room quickly. She could hear him trying to catch his breath behind her, but turned the corner anyway. She was still wearing most of her quidditch gear and had left her broom in the dressing room, but she was too shocked to care, and like hell would she willingly go back to where she’d left him.

What the hell had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao, this is the cheekiest thing I've ever posted. anyway, as always, thanks to Inkjackets for supporting my first endeavours into writing and sticking with me through the huge hiatus!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this fic in its entirety (and who knows how long that's going to be) to [Inkjackets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJackets) , who has supported me with this au ever since we found each other on tumblr, and who is basically co-parenting my baby by now. Go read her Beauxbatons fic, it's awesome!
> 
> You can find more of this AU on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ml-beauxbatons-au) , in the ml beauxbatons au tag. If you like it or have any ideas, please do contribute! We'd love more material!


End file.
